I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by BabbleBaby
Summary: It’s Christmas morning, but one little boy is definitely not feeling the Christmas spirit. Jamie saw his Mommy kissing Santa Claus, and now his parents have some explaining to do!


**Title: **I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
**  
Summary: **It's Christmas morning, but one little boy is definitely not feeling the Christmas spirit. Jamie saw his Mommy kissing Santa Claus, and now his parents have some explaining to do!**  
**

**Author's Notes: This story was writen for the **for the "'Tis the season to be jolly" challenge at the nhlovenest community at LiveJournal. I'm blushing like mad as I post this as I don't have much experience writing the more mature fics! Despite that I hope it's still an enjoyable read! Big thanks to Lori (Lorilozz) for betaing and encouraging me. I'd never have posted this without your prodding hon!

* * *

Twisting beneath the covers Haley let out a moan as her eyes fluttered open. A smile danced on her lips as she realised what day it was. Christmas. She'd always loved Christmas.

Ever since she was a little girl she was always the first up. Quietly creeping downstairs she'd crack open the living room door careful not to make a sound as her heart raced with anticipation. She'd wake all her siblings up, one by one before jumping on her parent's bed and demanding they wake up so they could all open their presents, but that first look, that first peak, the nervousness that maybe this year she wasn't quite good enough for Santa to bring her the things she'd asked for was always spent alone. Even as she got older, when the dream of Santa Claus faded into reality – or more aptly Taylor convinced her to sneak into their parent's bedroom on the 23rd of December and she greeted with the sight of the type writer she'd been begging for since April – she'd still had that morning ritual, that first peak into the stillness, similar to the feeling of jumping into a pool of undisturbed water, and it was always her favourite part of the day. Or it had been until two years ago, when thanks to his Aunt Brooke Jamie had cottoned on to the fact that Christmas meant Santa, and Santa meant presents. Now instead of her sneaking down alone it was a ritual they shared as mother and son. Jamie had climbed on top of her that first year, slapping his little palms against her squealing about Santa Claus as he bounced up and down. Nathan had woken, grumbled about five more minutes and rolled over. Haley though had stared at their son in wonder, the big grin on his face, the way his excitement didn't let his little body stay still and she'd woken instantly. Hugging him to her she'd carried him out of the room, whispering for him to be quiet and let daddy sleep a little while longer and had taken him downstairs where she'd shared that favourite moment with someone else for the first time in her life. That little custom she'd kept for herself and never even told Nathan about, was one she promised in that moment would be something they'd do together. She'd woken him the following year, waking first and easing out of Nathan's arms and the house had been filled with hushed giggles as they crept downstairs. Of course being a babbling toddler Jamie had informed his father about that the fact that he and his mother had been up a long time before his dad was, but Nathan had never questioned her on it, and seemed happy to let the pair have their private Christmas tradition.

Surprised to see the clock already reading nearly eight am she kissed Nathan's bare chest before lifting her head off it and climbing out of their bed. Eagerly she drew her robe tight over her nightclothes and headed down the hall to their son's bedroom.

"Jamie.." Her smile could be heard in her voice as sung out her son's name, pushing open the door that was always slightly cracked to let the hallway light creep inside. "Baby wake..."

She blinked surprised, her words stopping short as she spied her son sat in the middle of his room, angrily charging two action figures together.

"Oh you're awake! Did you forget that it's Christmas honey?" She asked walking in and sitting down next to him on the basketball themed carpet.

Turning Jamie flashed his blue eyes angrily at his mother, shuffling his butt along the carpet so as to create more space between them before focussing his attention back on his toys.

"Jamie?" Haley blinked confused as her usually talkative son continued his silence while he directed Spiderman to kick Superman in the head. The previous evening when she'd been trying to get him to sleep he hadn't stopped talking about the morning, asking how many hours and minutes until Santa would arrive. Begging her to let him stay up just a little while longer so he could see him. He'd wanted to explain why he'd kicked Lilly at the playground the week before, he knew it was a bad thing to do, and he really was sorry, and he didn't want coal for Christmas! Laughing she'd kissed his head and promised that Santa knew he was a good boy, and he'd appreciate the fact that Jamie had apologised to Lilly afterwards, but it was more important to Santa that he be asleep when he arrived. He had so many boys and girls to visit, and she just knew if Santa was to talk to him he'd want to spend the whole night right there in their house with him – and did Jamie really think it would be fair if all the other children didn't get there presents. Reluctantly he'd snuggled up against her in defeat and it hadn't taken long for all the excitement to get to him and his eyes to fall heavy, his words silencing mid sentence as sleep took over.

"C'mon honey, let's go see what Santa brought you and then we can go get your lazy daddy out of bed!" She cajoled him, all the while wondering what on earth was wrong with him. She reached around to hug him too her, a small gasp of shock escaping her lips as he swiftly moved away. "Sweets, what's wrong?"

Looking up at his mother's big brown eyes which shone with confusion Jamie's lower lip quivered. He wanted to go downstairs and see if Santa had brought him what he wanted, and he wanted to snuggle up with his Mama so she could kiss him good morning like she always did, but he had to talk to his daddy. He had to talk to him now. "Want Daddy!"

"We'll get daddy honey, but first of all we're going to go downstairs and see if Santa came remember."

"He came." Jamie answered, not looking up from his toys, bashing one into the other.

"Did you go down without me? That's okay!" She tried to sound convincing. She could hardly expect a four year old to not get over excited about Christmas, and he was too young to understand the significance of sharing the moment, the two of them together, but she couldn't deny she felt disappointed.

"No." She couldn't understand why he barely looked at her, why he seemed to radiate anger toward her. If he'd been downstairs he would have seen the mountain of gifts, and the empty glass of milk next to the half eaten cookie. He should be bouncing off the walls begging to be able to tear the paper off of the presents. "I'm going to wake up Daddy."

"Hey Kiddo." Nathan said groggily, blinking the sleep from his eyes as his son settled his weight on his chest. "Merry Christmas."

When the only response he got was his son stubbornly crossing his arms and huffing Nathan reached up and his ruffled his hair. "Where's your Mama?"

"Dunno." Jamie's lips form a perfect mimic of his mothers signature pout and Nathan had to stifle a laugh at how similar his wife and son looked when they were sulking.

"You don't know huh? You lose her in your mountain of presents."

"Don't want no stupid presents." Climbing off his father's chest the little boy threw himself against the mattress and laid down kicking his feet back and forth. "Daddy.."

"What buddy?" Nathan shifted so he was sitting up and looked down worried at his son's troubled expression.

"I gots to tell you something."

"Okay." Looking up he saw his wife stood in the doorway looking visibly upset. He wondered what it was that had happened this morning to make his son not care about Christmas presents, and his wife upset on her favourite day of the year.

"I woked up in the night, and I looked out for Santa Claus.."

"Jamie you know you're supposed to be asleep when Santa comes." Haley said softly walking into the room, her heart breaking a little when she sat down on the bed and Jamie huddled closer to his father. The young parents shared a confused look over their son's head, Nathan reaching out and grabbing Haley's hand in support, she always got so distressed when Jamie was upset with her

"Don't like Santa! Santa's a poo-poo head!" The boy shouted at his mother, his little leg jutting out to kick at her side.

"JAMES!" Nathan's hand reached round stopping the small foot from colliding with Haley's side. "What is wrong with you? You don't kick Mommy!"

"Mommy's a stupid head!"

"Jamie!" Haley reprimanded him this time; she had no idea what she had done but she wasn't going to allow her child to talk to her that way. "What is going on with you?"

"You kiss-ed him!" The child shouted back, burying his head in his father's chest. "You kiss-ed him - you sposed to love Daddy!"

"Kissed who Jamie?" Nathan asked as Haley looked at her son incredulously. Who had she kissed that had made him so angry at her?

"Santa! I saw Mama kissing Santa Claus! When I woke-ed up!"

"What?" Haley put her hand on Jamie's shoulder, "Sweetie, I never kissed anyone."

"You did!" Jamie pulled back so he could look at Nathan. "She did!"

"Are you sure you didn't dream it Jamie?" Nathan asked, completely mystified by the situation.

"No, she did! In the hall! Last night."

In the hall. Last night. Suddenly Haley's mind cleared up and she shook her head at Nathan who cocked his eyebrow in question.

_"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Ripping the sellotape with her teeth Haley sealed the last gift up before answering her husband, who'd just walked through the door. _

_"Do we really want another conversation about who's the hoe in this marriage Nath..." A loud burst of laughter broke into her teasing as she took in the sight he made. He was leaning against the doorway of their living room, a white curly beard attached to his chin, a Santa hat adorning his head, and his usually flat rock hard abs puffed out to give the allusion of a belly. _

_"Now little girl, have you been a good girl this year?" He stalked into the room and sat down on the sofa, patting his knee as he watched her gather together the remnants of her gift wrapping session, enjoying the way her butt swayed to the soft music that was playing, and the way her shirt rode up to expose her tattoo above the waist band of her jeans. Something that made the already heavenly view all the more sweeter as far as he was concerned. _

_"Oh baby, it's no wonder you're home so early if you've been trying to get the girls with lines like that all night!" She winked at him, standing up and pulling her hair into a messy bun. Sitting down on his knee as he'd requested she crossed her hands in a child like manner. "Okay Santa, I want a pony, and a Barbie, and.." _

_Chuckling Nathan pulled her further into his lap kissing the sides of her bare neck, gaining giggles from the young mother as his faux whiskers tickled at her skin. "Jamie asleep?" _

_"Yeah, after you and Luke left to meet the guys he settled pretty easily. He's worried Santa's going to hold the incident from when Karen was watching him last week against him though." _

_"Well, I think he'll feel secure that Santa thinks he's a good boy tomorrow." Nathan motioned to the mountain of presents that sat under the tree and Haley turned to him blushing a little. "I thought you said you hadn't gone crazy this year." _

_"I thought I hadn't" She shrugged sheepishly. She really had thought she'd been more conservative this year with James' gifts. It wasn't until after she'd chucked Lucas and Nathan out of the house when it had became clear that their idea of 'helping' was testing out Jamie's toys before she wrapped them that she realised just how much she'd bought. It was hard not to spoil their son, they were both guilty of it, especially in the past few months. They were out of college now, both working good jobs, and felt the need to make up for the years they'd raised their child as two broke college students just trying to get by. He'd never wanted for anything, but being able to give him the things he wanted as well as those he needed was a new luxury they were all happy to take advantage of. "It's our first time hosting Christmas; it should be a bit extravagant." _

_Being settled in their new house Haley had suggested maybe they should be the ones to have their family for dinner this year. It had become a tradition for them to share a big meal on Christmas day with their loved ones. In previous years it had been at Karen or Deb's house, with Haley making herself useful in the kitchen at the earliest possible time. She'd always said as soon as they got a house of their own it was her turn to run the kitchen on Christmas day, and true to her word she would be. _

_"Hey, no complaints here baby. As long as you and the boy are happy any kind of Christmas is fine by me!" _

_He nuzzled into her neck, and she giggled again at the feel of the synthetic material against her skin, her shoulders shaking a little, and he smirked at the view it gave him of her breasts jiggling in the v neck of her sweater. He did it again and was rewarded by the same reaction; he spread his large palm on her thigh, stroking it softly his eyes never moving. _

_"You know I don't remember Santa ever peering down my top like that." He looked up at her, contemplating how to react to being caught. His smirk growing he continued his blatant leering. _

_"I'm thinking the view was a bit different back then." His lips had attached themselves to her skin before he'd even completed the last word and she moaned softly at the vibrations his stifled chuckle gave on her neck. _

_"Maybe." She purred as he pulled her tightly back against him, his hand reaching up and stroking at her jaw before turning it toward him as he placed a final kiss on her neck. Joining their lips, she twisted in his lap, managing to settle her knees into the cushion and straddle him without losing contact. His tongue left his own mouth and barely touched her lips before she opened them to give him access. Maybe she'd have to make it a tradition to send him out on Christmas Eve, she got the wrapping done quicker, and Jamie settled easier, leaving them more time to do a little celebrating of their own. _

_The kiss deepened and he reached his hands around her back running them along the soft material of her sweater, and onto her jeans, palming her butt and pulling her tighter against him, letting her feel his growing arousal. _

_Dragging her mouth from his she let out a breathy seductive laugh as she tugged lightly on his hat. "That definitely didn't happen last time I sat on Santa's lap." _

_"Happens every time you sit on mine though." He reminded her teasingly, and she nodded slowly in agreement, her lip between her teeth as she stared into his darkening orbs. _

_The clock in the hallway chimed, stilling their movements as they'd began to bring their lips back together. _

_Looking over her shoulder at the clock on the mantle Haley turned back to her husband and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Nathan." _

_"Merry Christmas, Hales." He responded, kissing her again and letting out a moan of disappointment when she quickly pulled away from him. _

_"Follow me." She said climbing off his lap and pulling him out of the room with her, flicking off the tree lights as they walked past. _

_"About your earlier question..." She gave him a seductive look when they reached the top of the stairs and he looked at her confused but intrigued. He knew the look she was sporting well, knew what it meant she wanted. Loved what it meant she wanted. _

_"I really haven't been all that good a girl this year..." She backed him against the wall, trailing a painted finger nail up his red sweater, "as you well know.." _

_He nodded slowly, a grin forming on his lips as she stood on her toes, grinding her body against his, nipping at his lower lip, then thrusting her tongue out to soothe it over. "But, I was thinking, Santa, maybe there's a few things a naughty girl could do to make it up to you." _

_He swallowed, his mouth instantly feeling dry as he pulled her up his body, crashing their lips together he held her up so their lower bodies connected. Both lost in the image her words brought to their minds, as well as the familiar, but always exciting, sensation of tasting and feeling each other. Both oblivious to the little blonde head that had poked quietly through his bedroom door, his sleepy little eyes taking in what appeared to be his mother kissing on Santa Claus before falling back into his room in shock. _

_"I'm sure something could be arranged." Nathan answered, his voice thick with lust as he coaxed Haley's legs around his waist, guiding them both into their bedroom. _

_"Mmm, good, cause I really, really want that pony." Haley grinned bouncing slightly as Nathan fell back onto their bed. _

_Her hands moved under his sweater, raking her nails lightly over his lower stomach gaining a moan from the man beneath her. Resting her body weight on the bed she hovered above him, pulling his shirt up and he moved to aid her in removing it. She immediately dipped down, placing light kisses along his defined chest. She loved his chest, his whole body was so innately male, muscles rippling under taunt skin which she laved with her tongue, taking his hardened nipple between her lips as her small hands teased just below the waist of his jeans. She bit lightly on the hardened nub and he panted her name, begging her to move things along when she pushed his hands away as they tried to undo his pants and free his length that was now rigid and painfully constricted by the denim. _

_"I'll do it." She told him, seeing the begging in his eyes she didn't tease him any longer sliding down the zipper down and coaxing him to raise up so she could pull off his jeans and boxers, leaving him naked beneath her. _

_"You're wearing too many clothes." _

_"How naughty of me." She quipped taking off her sweater and bra, letting out a groan of surprise when he flipped them over and cup her breasts, seemingly in one fluid motion. The pout that now adorned her lips losing all effect as she gasped when he tugged on her hardened nipple sucking lightly on her neck. "Don't you dare mark me, Nathan Scott; my dress for tomorrow is strapless." _

_"Nathan?" He smirked down at her teasingly as he unsnapped her jeans and pulled them down her shapely legs, his fingers skimming the soft skin as he went. "Who's Nathan? I'm Santa." _

_"Mmm, whoever you are just keep doing that." She moaned as he stroked her softly, feeling her wetness through the thin material of her panties. She gasped and let out a moan as his fingers danced over her hardened clit. "Yeah, that..." _

_He watched her eyes fall shut as her lips part and her hips rose to meet his movements. She was so beautiful, and she was his, always was, always would be. Something that was as big a turn on after years of marriage as it was the day he'd proposed. He leaned forwarded sucking again on the pinked skin of her neck. _

_"Don't..." She managed out, even though the sensations he was sending through her body made it hard for her to do much of anything. _

_"Don't what baby?" He slipped his fingers behind the material and sunk two fingers deep inside her, the combination of that and the feel of his gravelly voice against her skin caused Haley to shudder, her internal muscles clenching around his digits, causing a moan of his own. _

_"Don't mark me." She reminded him breathlessly. "Please." _

_"How low?" He asked, reluctantly moving down her body, still pumping his fingers inside of her. He couldn't care less if there family saw what they'd been up to the night before, but he knew his wife, despite the confidence in her sexuality she'd acquired over the years, she wouldn't be comfortable with showing their sex life off on Christmas day. _

_"There works." She let her neck drop from where she'd been watching where he intended to mark her body when she felt him suck on the swell of her best, his lower lip lying just inside her areola. "Realllllly works." _

_He ground his now pulsing erection against the comforter of their bed seeking some relief , nothing got to him more than making his wife come, and he knew the signs well enough by now to know from the sounds she was making, and the way she was tightening around his fingers to know she wasn't far off. "C'mon baby." _

_He dragged his lips down her body, kissing between the valley of her breasts and down her toned stomach. He got smell her arousal and his mouth watered in anticipation of his favourite taste. Had his brain not been so fogged with love and lust he would have chuckled at the way she whimpered and tried to move her body up, her hands pushing lightly on his broad strong shoulders. _

_"Let go baby." He told her again as he moved where she wanted him, her legs falling open wider as he swiped his tongue, once, twice, and a third time across the bundle of nerves she'd been directing him to. Her body tensed beneath him and she tightened around his fingers, flooding them with her juices which he eagerly lapped up as his name fell from her lips, the syllables drawn out in breathy sighs as her body was racked with pleasure. _

_"God," She breathed out laying breathing heavily as she came down from her high. "Come here.." _

_He complied with her request, moving back up her and joining their mouths in a languid kiss. It was slow, but deep, their tongues massaging at each others, and her small hand reached between them and wrapped around him, sighing at the familiar feeling of him hot, and hard, and wanting in her hand. She swiped her thumb across the head as she reached the top, before moving back down and repeating the action again. He groaned into her skin as he tore his lips from hers and fell into thecrook of her neck. He flipped them over for the second time that night so she was above him, not trusting himself to be able to hold himself above her as she continued to stroke him, using all the knowledge of his body that she'd acquired over the years to make him feel weak. _

_Sitting back on his thighs she rested her body weight there lightly as she brought her second hand down. Holding his eyes that were heavy hooded she cupped his balls tugging on them lightly. He moaned, his eyes falling completely shut as her head dipped and she ran her tongue along him, making sure to taste all of him before she engulfed him inside her mouth. _

_He groaned loudly as he lost himself in the sensation of her lips around him, feeling her move up and down, sucking on him, one of her hands pumping at the base of his cock as she drew her mouth off before repeating the action, his hands wound in her hair massaging at her scalp as she moved. _

_He lay back letting her manipulate him with her mouth until he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. "Haley, baby, inside. Need to be inside of you." _

_Giving him one full lick, she drew her mouth off him. A disappointed moan coming from his lips despite the fact she was doing so at his request. She moved above him, crashing her mouth down on his as he pulled her head toward him. _

_Drawing apart when air became an issue she moved back, drawing her wet folds along the head of his cock, a deep moan tearing from her throat when it bumped her clit. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as she moved so he was at her entrance. _

_"Love you." She moaned as she lowered herself on top him, both closing their eyes as he bottomed out inside of her. _

_"God, love you too baby, so much." _

_She started to ride him slowly, bring herself up and down as he watched in awe as her body moved sensually above him, his hands reaching up and massaging at her butt as her own cupped her swaying breasts . They kept that pace at first, seductive, loving, until their bodies craved for more. Sitting up he pulled her tight against him, her breasts crushed against her chest and he guided her hips to move faster on him. _

_"Fuck, baby, I'm so close. C'mon baby." He breathed into her ear, his breathing shallow as he reached between them and rubbed his finger against her clit. _

_She threw her head back pushing herself closer against him, the hand that wasn't between her legs cupped her right rest breast, moulding it roughly in his palm. "Haley.." _

_The bodies moved together, despite how many times they'd been together, each time it felt new, different, exciting, even the most practiced of movements gaining reactions neither knew they were capable of experiencing. _

_He raised his hips to meet her as she came down on him, unable to think of anything more than the wet heat that surrounded him, holding him tightly in his favourite place in the world, deep inside his wife. Where he belonged. _

_He dipped his head down sucking lightly at her collarbone before biting on it softly. The small amount of pain sent her over the edge and she shattered around him, her body going rigid in his arms and she bit down on his shoulder to stop from screaming out. _

_The feel of her tightening around him caused him to buck once, twice, three times involuntarily before he emptied himself inside of her, falling back against the bed pulling her with him. _

"Sweetie, that wasn't Santa in the hall last night." Haley stroked her hand through Jamie's dirty blonde locks hoping to soothe away his anguish.

"It was! Daddy I sawed it!" Tears built in the child's eyes as he begged his father to believe him. "You told me you only kiss Daddy cause you love him, Mama. When I told you Billy's Mama and Daddy don't kiss like that! You said it's cause you married and you love each other!"

"We do sweetie." Haley said pushing him against Jamie's side so he was sandwich between his parents. "It was daddy I was kissing."

"Noo!" He squirmed. "It wasn't. It wasn't! He had a beard and a hat and a big belly!"

"He did not have a big belly!" Nathan scoffed defensively causing Haley to giggle.

"You called him Santa!" Jamie pointed his finger accusingly at his mother.

"Don't point at people, baby." She kissed the tip of his little finger and pulled his body against her. "Daddy and Mama were just playing a game."

"Yeah buddy, it was me, I promise." Nathan couldn't help but smirk at the blush that grew on his wife's cheeks as she tried to explain to their son the foreplay he'd witnessed.

"Santa had just come and we were going to bed. We didn't mean to wake you!"

"You saw him! Really?!" Jamie's eyes widened, all hatred for Santa disappearing as both his parents reassured him they'd been together the night before.

"We did, and he told us you were the best little boy in the whole of Tree Hill, and he had bunches and bunches of presents for you."

"PRESENTS!" Tearing himself from his parents embrace at the mention of his forgotten new toys Jamie bounded off the bed and ran toward the door. "Come on Mama, come on Daddy!"

"Oh my god." Haley groaned, rolling over and hiding her head in the crook of Nathan's neck. "He saw us?!"

Laughing Nathan pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead hugging her tight for a minute. "Baby, we were just kissing, he's seen us kiss hundreds of times before. All the really naughty stuff happened in here."

He whispered the last bit and she could feel him smirking at the memory and brought her fist up to his chest smacking him lightly.

"Shut up."

"MAMA!" Jamie's voice rang upstairs, and then his little feet could be heard outside their door before he poked his head inside. "COME OOON! It's Christmas!"

"I think you're back in his good books." Nathan joked slipping from the covers and pulling on his jeans from the night before.

"Thank you. I hate when he's mad at me." Haley pouted a little as they made their way downstairs. "I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Oh, I don't know Hales. I think a couple of things you did last night are considered wrong in a few states." Glaring at him as they made it to the bottom of the stairs, she smacked his upper arm, her whole face turning a dusty pink as she pushed open their living room door. Smiling widely as she saw Jamie bend down and pick up the half eaten cookie before grinning over at his parents and running over to his presents.

A couple of hours later the young family were sat in the living room playing with all the little boy's new presents, the smell of cooking meat wafting in from the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I get it!" Jamie dropped his toy car and charged out into the hallway, Haley clambering up quickly running after him.

"No you won't." Picking him up she opened the door and smiled at her mother in law and her date for the day. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Haley." Deb kissed Haley on the cheek before taking Jamie into her arms. "Merry Christmas, Jamie! Did Santa bring you lots of new toys?"

"Grandma, Grandma, guess what! I thought Mama kiss Santa Claus but it was Daddy, they said they were playing a game, but I don't know why they'd play a game on their way to bed, cause Mama always said you have to be quiet before bed! Wanna see my new car, it's soooo cool!"


End file.
